Programmable delay circuits have been used in a variety of applications, for example, in testing and in memory configurations. A variety of digital designs and techniques are available for controlling the delay steps and pulse widths of an output signal. Prior art circuits suffer from the disability to quickly switch a delay from the clock chain for accuracy or precise timing needs, or for pure data speed or throughput increase. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,690 to Rothenberger et al., entitled “Integrated circuit memory having high speed and low-power by selectively coupling compensation components to a pulse generator,” Rothenberger describes a major problem with existing circuits not having predictable switching speeds, and large delay tolerances. An object of the Rothenberger invention is to provide faster operating speeds and smaller power dissipation. With the overall need to build faster circuits in a variety of areas, pulse generator designs must evolve and improve. This requirement may be met by building faster digital devices or by implementing new design ideas to reduce delay within any system that requires variable pulse outputs or variable pulse widths. A speed or throughput increase also provides an increase in bandwidth as the rate or density of data increases.